


lol my pfp for u sweeties

by Salthat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salthat/pseuds/Salthat
Summary: Ok, so that one picture of Samuel Johnson where he reads a parchment used to be my pfp, and I had it for years and I wanted to change it, and also indicate to everyone that I’m trans. But I felt that it was my trademark, and that it would be important for others to identify me with… so I made this monstrosity!Anyway, it wouldn’t crop right on my pfp no matter what I tried, so I was sad that y’all couldn’t see my magnum opus, but I felt that I wasn’t memorable or important enough to post it, so I’m glad that a friend of mine encouraged me to post it! (Thanks, leaf!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	lol my pfp for u sweeties

[Dear god please show the image](https://twitter.com/IceRayjay/status/1300505641283354624?s=20)

yeah I tried I’m not good at this website lol


End file.
